A Blasted Day with You
by Jessicha Therese
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran spent a day together. Moments of blasted meals, tickles topped with whipped cream added fun to their already hilarious get-together. And sweetness, yes, sweetness is in the air. One-shot! SXS.


**MDSIL**: Here, Syaoran and Sakura are best friends (and you can judge how they really treat each other). These two characters are somewhat OOC, especially Sakura yet I think it can't hurt that much playing with their personality. Hope you'll like this one-shot! Don't forget to review. :D

* * *

**A Blasted Day with You**

_Surprises come with a blast_

_And they are meant to shock you.

* * *

  
_

"And please! Stop being a total jerk! That does not possess the capability of strangling your neck! YOU, on the other hand can throw that out of the window!" She gasped. "Oh, please no! Don't throw it! I was just kidding... Arrg! Could you please stop being a freaking bastard?!" Sakura faced Syaoran, frustrated at him.

"This damn crab is biting me," he said with disgust while glaring at the crab in front of him. "Why can't you totally kill it, once and for all?" His fingers were now beet red from the bites of the crabs they were trying to cook. It was already dark when they woke up groggily...and hungrily so they proceeded to the kitchen to cook some meal. "I am the one whose helping here and these, these is all I've got?"

Rolling her eyes and trying to check her patience level so that she can warn the amber-eyed boy on when she will blow up, she sighed deeply. "Don't be such a baby, Syaoran-kun! Just stop whining so that we can get these things done. I know you're also starving."

He huffed with disapproval. "I'm not."

Gritting her teeth, she glared at him. "Okay. Just think about our best friends who are now dying." She turned the stove on and sauted some onion and garlic.

"Whatever." He replied, shaking his head. "Damn parents, crazed people. Can't figure out the reason why they left me and Eriol here."

Without pausing from her work, she smiled. "You _know _exactly why Aunt Yelan and Uncle left you here. You're always so conceited and troublesome outside that they're afraid no one's going to like you. Besides, _they _say--it's not my opinion, don't look at me like that--that it will be good for you to exercise your attitude to make it likable. As if that's going to happen," She pointed out.

Syaoran growled but Sakura wasn't deterred. "Speak for yourself, Sakura." He paused, then, the all-too-familiar smirk masked his face with yet another disgusting thought. "On the other hand, they're definitely wrong. Can't you see all those girls flocking around me?"

Sakura's eyebrows narrowed at his tone and couldn't help asking him whether he had a change of heart. "Are you finally adoring those girls around you? I thought they disgust you. Gee, I lost one thing that can annoy you to hell."

He raised an eyebrow in return and fixed her a hard look. "None of your freaking business."

Her eyes glinted with amusement. "I like that term." She went forward toward the sink and washed a canister clean.

He stopped wrestling against the crabs and leaned against the table, facing her back. "What term?" He borely stated.

Without turning back to face him, she shrugged. "That._ Freak_. It reminds me dearly of _you_."

Deciding to forgive his best friend this time, Syaoran rolled his eyes."Whatever." With nothing in his mind to do, he opened the refrigerator and took out a can of juice and drank, only to be startled at the sound of a casserole hitting the floor.

He heard her shriek and he reflexively put a hand on an ear. "What are you doing?!!!"

He stared at her, as if thinking that she had gone mad. "Drinking. Why? Did you see it as killing a cat the way you shout?" He asked, secretly amused but outwardly irritated at the loudness of her voice.

Placing a hand on her hip, she eyed at him with an impression of impossibility. _Is drinking incredible? _"I mean, why are you doing nothing?"

"I am?" he said mockingly, drinking the remaining liquid on the can.

"Yes, you are. And, you're not helping me anymore!" she retorted.

"Who said I wanted to help you?" After saying that with a flat voice, he smirked at the expression on her face which looked like a vein have just popped out.

"I want to eat you right now, you know that?" she breathed angrily, fingering two knives with her fingers and rubbed it against one another, her hands itching at the desire to hit and knock some sense to him. He smirked at the sound it made and with what she said.

"C'mon. I'm willing to sacrifice myself, _baby_," he teased and he was satisfied at the look of horror in her face and the blush that was starting to creep to her cheeks.

"Stop it or I'll feed you to my crabs," she answered, trying to sound smart while hiding the color in her cheeks. "Okay, because you don't want to cook, just get the cake out of the oven and placed some whipped cream on it and do whatever you want to do. Just please make it edible."

He glowered at her at the implication of her last statement. "You're the one who's trying to poison us with your horrible cooking."

She rolled her eyes and placed both hands in the air, as if accepting defeat. "Fine. Just do what I said so that we can have dinner soon. It's nearly Christmas," she said happily and smiled at the thought of it.

Syaoran choked on his saliva and stared at her in disbelief. "It's nearly Christmas?"

She looked at him curiously and nodded. "Why?"

Worry was on his face as he inched closer towards the oven and pulled the baked cake out of it after getting the whipped cream from a cabinet. He placed the cake on the messy table and applied a small amount of cream around the border of the circular chocolate cake. He started to explain hesitantly, secretly watching her expression. "I need to hide."

He touched the whipped cream with his fingers and took an amount with him. He hid the hand with the cream as he sauntered over her. "When it's Christmas, I tend to eat girls like you so I need to lock myself. In that case, I can't hurt anyone."

He was now inches away from her as he watched the fast exchange of emotions ran through her face--first with worry then rage. "Why--You! Stop messing with me, you jerk."

He chuckled and in a quick movement, he ran after swiping off the whipped cream across her face as she shrieked with surprise and laughter and mild annoyance and ran after him. "Syaoran! You sick bastard! You'll pay for sure! Come here!"

She took the box of icing with her instead and dipped her fingers into it as she chased Syaoran across the living room.

"What? Can't catch up with me, slow poke?" he mocked while standing mightily at the sofa bed, a smirk on his face.

She smiled in return and inched closer towards him,"You wish."

She dashed hastily towards Syaoran, wrestling him down and putting a cake icing on his perfect face. She giggled brightly, looking at his expression of disgust as she put the sweet thing over his lips. He was lying down on the sofa bed and she, on the other hand, pinned him down by sitting on his chest.

She grinned victoriously. "Who's the slow poke, huh? Oh, come on. Just lick it. That's sweet and tasty."

He scoffed in disgust, "I hate sweets."

Little did she know, his hands were already trailing her shoulders down to her arms. And it was a spur of a moment when, in an unexpected motion, he tickled her in the armpit making her laugh her heart out. She got off him and ran away from him, still laughing. "You bloody moron," Sakura said, pouting.

He sneered as he sat up on the day bed and suddenly, his eyes narrowed as his eyebrows almost lined. "Do I smell something burning?"

She gasped loudly with her eyes wide as she ran quickly towards the kitchen. "God. Oh my god. No, no, no, no!" What met her eyes was the sight of the smoking pot containing the crab soup that she separately cooked earlier before Syaoran came whining about the other crabs that was supposed to be grilled. And now, the soup's gone. Before she could approach closer towards it, the pot blasted.

It was a mess.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura slumped angrily on the day bed and placed both of her arms across her chest. "That was entirely your fault, you moron."

Syaoran sat opposite to her and sat down lazily, leaning hard against the day bed with one hand supporting his head."Tsk. Why blame me with your misfortune with cooking? I didn't burn it, did I? Be thankful it wasn't you who got toasted by the blast. I could have name you now as the "_Human Toast_" who didn't even entered the oven toaster. That's quite a recognition. You'll be famous."

In response, she glared at him furiously, "Are you nuts? That's not the point! Why are you leading the conversation to nowhere? And there's no way I could have been burned!"

The handsome young man rolled his eyes. "If you did come any closer to it, you could have been. Oh. Will the title of "_The Survivor of a Crab Soup Blast_" be more appropriate for you?"

She threw a pillow towards him angrily, which he easily caught before it reached his face, and pouted in rage. "Shut up! Just shut up Mr. Hopeless! Grr...I solemnly wish that I could kill you right now!"

His expression showed that he cared less with what she said. "And cook me? What part do you want to make into soup? Legs? Arms? Let me tell you, every piece of me is _precious_, so you better cook it in the best way there is."

She deeply sighed in frustration and anger towards him--but she knew that it wouldn't last long. Truth be told, she didn't have the nerve to stay mad at her best friend. "The food I eat are clean and tasty. There's no way someone will make use of a part of you--way too untidy and impure. That will make someone vomit and die later."

He shrugged and said a dull "Whatever."

Seconds passed by as silence ensued between them. Placing both hands on her face, she spoke in a muffled voice. "I'm hungry. What will we eat now? It's past seven. Besides, we can't order something. This house is way too far to be reached easily." She looked up to the stairs and gave it a confused look. "Tomoyo and Eriol still not done. What could have they been talking about?"

"They could be possibly sleeping," he replied while watching her with a bored expression, not bothering to answer her inquiry.

Upon hearing him, she shrieked and gaped at him unbelievably, "How could you think of such thing! Can't you really think of something decent?"

He sighed and looked at her, "Is _sleeping_ not decent? And, I implied nothing with that. You're the one with dirty thoughts. I didn't say they had _sex_," he stated casually, as if his last word was something like saying a common "_a_" and "_I_".

A blush colored her cheeks as she looked away from him and with a loss of words to retort, she said a simple "Pervert" while cuddling her colored face towards her knees.

"Your likelihood to a rotten tomato is comical," Syaoran said after a few moments, a teasing sneer plastered on his face.

Sakura's mouth twitched as she glared at him and weighed her words for a moment on what to reply. Yet, the retort that she planned to give didn't find its way to her mouth and a rather forehead-slapping one came out. "But I look cute, right?"

The shock of saying that didn't surpass her surprise upon seeing Syaoran nod and agree while saying "Yeah, you are",but a hard-to-prevent smile remained in her face nonetheless.

* * *

_My Desperate Soul in Love_


End file.
